A Second Chance
by Rinnala
Summary: Cullens discover Hogwarts and their magical abilities. Rosalie discovers a way to be human. Can she have her dream Baby? Will she take the chance? Of course! AT/AU/AR/OC. Crossover HP.
1. Unknown scents

(Cullens discover Hogwarts and their magical abilities. It's off the timeline, but Rosalie discovers a way to be human. Will she take it? Of course) AT/AU/AR/OC

**I really hope you'll like it.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Great! It rained and my hair sticks to my pale marble skin. I considered, if I should zigzag to avoid the rain, but my hair was already ruined. We better find a place with fire and warmth, if they didn't want me to get in a very bad mood.

I increased my speed. Carlisle, Alice and Edward ran ahead, and I could see clearly in the dark, that the forest got nearer with lightning haste. It surrounded us in no time.

We had visited Siobhan, Liam and Maggie in Ireland and when we decided to see Scotland. We hoped, we could find a place, where we could get settled and start on a new school. I hated the pattern of starting over and over again.

Yesterday we visited a city named Carlisle, but Alice insisted that we would find a much better place, if we continued.

Then she had started to concentrate about changing Irish folk songs into Egyptian. Edward got very annoyed and asked Bella to shield Alice, so he could be free from Egyptian songs.

Renesmee was on summer holyday with Jacob. They visited the Amazon coven, Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina had been very happy to the news. Renesmee and Jacob would come to England, when we found a place for our `further´ education.

It only dripped now, because of the leafs. Enormous glistening drops fell down from the air. I collected my thoughts about zigzagging around the drops. I ended up in the very back of the troupe.

We were in the middle of the forest when Edward and Carlisle slowed dawn. We stopped immediately.

"What?" I asked. It was annoying to just stand in the rain.

"Smell." Carlisle said shortly. I sniffed quickly in the air. The wet animals nearby smelled strongly, but there were also three scents I couldn't recognize. One of them smelled fairly much like a human, though it was kind of bestial like the dog, Jacob. The second smelled oddly clean – like breathing the first time or like I needed it. Like something healthy. Also to this scent were bestial. The third was clearly humane, though again there was something else to it. It was like standing in a stone mine - ashy and dry. But why would it matter? Sure it was three unknown scents, which was strange even, but why didn't we just find a dry place, where my hair could get dry?

"It's unknown." Edward concluded to our thoughts. "Should we find out what it is, or should we just find a dry place? Maybe if we're lucky, this unknown will lead us to some place dry."

This was something to make a vote about. I knew what I would choose.

"I can't see _anything_!" Alice screamed, And we all knew, she didn't mean, that she couldn't see in the dark. Wait! That meant, that… no, no more stinky dogs! That Alice couldn't `see´, usually meant dogs or half vampires and half vampires were a rare thing. All this meant danger however I angled it.

The unfamiliar scents didn't smell bad though, and my instincts told me, that we should figure this out. Too bad it was raining; right now I just wanted my hair and clothes to get dry.

Suddenly our whole attention was on some heavy footsteps a half mile away, but mostly hoofs that moved directly toward us. It was a whole pack of something we didn't know. It was the one that smelled a bit like the mongrel, the dog named Jacob. If this pack was as big as the Quileute's, this could get dangerous.

"The trees." Jasper ordered, and we hurried up in the top of 60 feet high spruces. I sat close to Emmett on a thick branch. Damn! My dress is for sure ruined by this green, sticky moss!

We were hardly sat, when the first horse galloped into the spot where we just had stood. These creatures were strange though. Where the horses head should have been, there were human bodies. They looked wild but seemed in control somehow. Where the human legs should have been, there were a horse. They stopped in our spot. I counted them to be seventeen in all. They were all men.

"This is the sign?" one the youngest asked. The rest nodded. Then they glared up.

They didn't look at us (and they shouldn't – it was dark and we were hiding very well). They looked at the stars, which they could catch a glimpse of between the trees.

Our eyes were narrowed on Edward.

_Edward, what are they talking about? What sign? Shouldn't at least one of us reveal a identity? Have they seen us yet?_ I thought but he shook his head and pointed toward his ear.

I listened. The heavy boottramps were getting closer. I was sure though, that that scent just passed by without coming nearby these horsemen.

"It's just Hagrid. We should tell him that the sign has entered the sky." One of the oldest said when the horsemen herd the footsteps. Three of them were pointed out.

"Hagrid" They galloped toward the foot tramps. "Hagrid" The boot tramps stopped.

"Ronan. Wilds. Bane. What's up?" A man, who without a doubt could sound like thunder, asked

"The Moon has met Uranus tonight." One of them answered. He had a light but sad voice.

_The Moon has met Uranus? What is he talking about?_ But Edward didn't answer because of the fourteen left horsemen.

"An' what do's that mean?" Apparently the man didn't understand either.

"That the Moon has met Uranus." The same horseman answered and then three sets of horse hoofs, started to move.

"But…" the man started, but then it sounded like he gave up."Well, have a good evening." He said, though they were out of sight. The horsemen were gathered and continued northwards.

We jumped and I felt, that it was going too slow. My dress _was _ruined. I tried panicky to rub it of while Edward explained.

"They have foreseen that there would be changing the pattern, someone would visit. The first sign was supposed to be the Moon standing in their way to see Uranus.

Hagrid considered asking a horse man named Firenze what Wilds nonsense meant. Then he thought of a castle in the nearby his own home. That means about 3 miles away.

I looked up. Not far away maybe two minutes or less.

"Is it a dry place?" I asked. My hair and clothes was wet, green and full of mudded spots. Why did we choose not to use the cars?

"Really…" Edward said. "Hagrid thought of warm fireplaces, food and a place for cleaning clothes. "A school."

Carlisle's eyes glistened. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know his thoughts - somewhere to live. "A school?"

Edward nodded. We putted it up for a vote.

I wouldn't choose the school. There would be students and I couldn't possibly show up in this _ruined_ dress – not a chance!

Edward smiled. "There will be no students this time of the year Rose, Hagrid live here. He has a cottage, so the school must be empty now."

Alice agreed to visit the school and so did I. It was only 2 minutes away, it was dry and no one would see us. I realized that I was stupid about the seething – humans shouldn't be awake by midnight.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" I eagered, though the fireplaces and the warmth didn't matter, it was unnecessary. The important thing was that it was a dry place.

"Now I can see." Alice said.

Edward raised an eyebrow. I was sure, he didn't know because of Bella.

We hurried for full speed to the school.

**R&R Please **

**Check out Danish-twilighter 's stories! They rock**


	2. Welcome

**Please, review. I hope everything can be in Rosalie's POV, but maybe I'll change it sometime. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter II

We stopped when the forest ended. It didn't rain anymore, so the lake that stretched out before us, where clear like a mirror. Beside the lake was the castle. It rose from the darkness and it would have been creepy to anyone but us. The castle seemed lifeless without any light, but it made it easier for us to get to the castle. Why were we waiting? Why did we stop when the school was within our reach?

This must be someone's fault. I felt thirsty and someone had to die. I could kill about everyone, if I didn't get to that stupid indispensable castle within the next seconds! Alice would be with me. We couldn't win against Jasper, but if we were going for Emmett, we would be able to get at least one snap. I felt it when I calmed down; Jasper probably.

"We can't risk to be seen running that fast." Jasper said.

Damn! Five minutes spilled on `walking´. I started running for human speed. This was stupid. I headed for the front door. Alice followed me in my footsteps. There was suddenly light in the tower nearest us. It was just turned on. We all saw it.

"The castle is big enough for us to hide." Carlisle insisted.

We opened the door without any problems. There was a faint scent of human as on a school right after a holiday; old, but constant. There had been someone here recently though.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" a voice thundered around and made a bizarre echo.

Oh no, busted. A man stood in front of us. He had a robe on which seem possible considering that it was in the middle of the night. He had blue eyes and a white beard. He smiled, even though we looked wild and dangerous.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Thank you, we just need to get dry."

"Follow me." The man turned around and started walking toward a door. He waved us through the door and into a huge room. "This is the Great Hall of Hogwarts."

Hogwarts, hey, did he say witchcraft and wizardry before? Yeah, he did. "School of something like magic you said?"

He looked at us like we should know, but what did we know about magic? "Yes, witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm headmaster here."

Just there, the robe he wore, made sense; a wizard. This was strange. Why didn't we know, that witches and wizards existed? Emmett grinned. He would be boyish now, when he got dry.

"Wow." We all said when we saw the room.

Under the ceiling was a magical copy of the sky outside. No moon, but there were a few stars. We could see the ceiling, but we could also see the sky. Weird.

Under the ceiling, stood five long tables. Four of them were parallel and the fifth was in the other end of the room. The headmaster headed for the nearest table and took a seat.

When we all were seated, food and tableware for one appeared. It came out of nowhere, even with vampire eyes; I couldn't see where it came from. Dumbledore took some potatoes and meat and the rest disappeared in a few seconds. Weren't we supposed to eat something? Normal people would offer some food.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, my wife, Esme, and my sons and daughters, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Jasper." Carlisle told, while pointing us out for him.

He nodded. "I expected you." What, he expected us? "One of my teachers saw this coming, and I must say, you all look stunning under the conditions." He smiled. "Let me get you some towels." He took a stick out of his robe and with a swing, towels appeared. He looked at us girls and pointed at the way we came from. "First floor, follow the left corridor to the third door. There is the girl toilet. Same floor for boys, but it's the second door on the right side of the corridor. Please, meet me here when you are finished."

"Thanks."I said. Finally a man with some god manners.

He had court Alice's interest. "A teacher _saw_ this coming?"

"Well, actually two of my staff saw it coming – one in stars and one in a vision." He informed absent-minded, while eating some stinky potatoes. I guess it was now we were supposed to find the toilets.

We went to the first floor and found our toilets easily.

"Do you think they have teachers here, who can do the same as me?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well, he didn't seem surprised. Go look for yourself." I suggested

"It's really foggy. I don't know what we decide yet."

"Us? What are we going to decide?" Bella asked. Some black robes appeared. We all leaped backwards. Black robes reminded us too much about the Volturi to see immediately, that this one looked more like Dumbledore's than the Volturi's.

"You'll see soon enough for yourself, just keep your shield around me." Alice said after we hesitantly got the robes on.

I smiled, Edward still didn't know and was quite sure he didn't take it well.

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?" and we went down to the Great Hall. The boys came right after us.

The headmaster waited for us in the same place. "I have known that you are vampires all along, but please tell me about your eyes. I've seen other vampires, but they all had shades of red and dark. They must have an interesting story." We winced back. He knew?

"Our family doesn't hunt humans, but animals. That's why we don't have the same eye colour." Carlisle said.

The headmaster seemed to consider the explanation.

"I must tell you this." Dumbledore hesitated. "A few Millenniums ago, wizards were aware, that vampires could be wizards and witches too, but no one wanted to have vampires on the school and most people thought of you as a true threat if you knew, so no one told you. You would be too good, too powerful. There were build defences everywhere, so you couldn't know or see us..." he looked at Carlisle. "The competition-thing seems pretty stupid to me and you are apparently no thread, so I will hereby offer you a place on Hogwarts."

He got up from his seat and started walking back and forth in front of us. "It'll work out perfectly. I'll have my teachers come, so you can pretend to be in our sixth and seventh year. You'll learn in no time and you don't have to sleep, so you can have a full schedule of 24 hours. You can have your own tower, 'cause I guess you won't be able to be much apart. Carlisle, you and your wife... well, you can choose between being with your children acting like teachers from a magic school in America and stay with them, or act as parents and just visit in holydays or something like that."

Wow. Did he really get that out of his mind just now? He was either a crazy or a genius man. I mean, calling his whole staff back from their holidays? They could be anywhere! And getting a _tower_ for us alone? Sure, as headmaster he probably had the power to do that.

"Emm... I think we should make a vote about this." Carlisle said hesitating. "Esme?"

Esme smiled as she said: "Well, I wouldn't mind having a honeymoon on my island. It has been too long since we did that last time. I'm sure you all would be okay without us for one or two years... No, wait! Nessie and Jacob. Rennesmee could come to this school of course, but Jacob..."

"Jacob has some power of shape-shifting all ready." Alice said, but it was so her. She didn't mention, if he could be wizard too.

"Who are you talking about?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"My daughter and a friend of ours." Bella said. I would love to be in her place. If it could be me that said that line... I would give anything. "She's about 3 years, but she looks like if she was 11. The friend is shape-shifter and turns into a wolf whenever he wants to. He looks like if he was 20 or more."

"The man can't come if he can't act as teacher for you. He could come in holidays or be your teacher here." Dumbledore said.

"Anyway, I say that I want a holiday and you should take the headmasters offer." Esme said.

"Alice?"

"Of course, yes. This is a great opportunity!"

"Jasper?"

"I'm not sure. If we meet Aro ever again, he would know and that would start an avalanche."

"We have Bella now, It's not the same anymore." Alice insisted and eyed me. Why did she look at me like that? As if I should help her. Was all this for my benefit?

"Okay then... I think we should say yes." Jasper said. He still seemed worried.

"Emmett?"

"Hell, yeah! This is going to be fun!" I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that I would be the next.

"Rosalie?"

"I don't believe him. Sorry, but Esme... you're right about the honeymoon thing. I say yes, but I won't believe this until I have done something magical myself! And I refuse to wear these robes. It's no if I have to wear them all the time!" I said and they smiled. Hmff!

"Edward?"

"He's serious, so yes."

"Bella?"

"We have all the time in front of us, I think this is a good change. Yes."

"And I agree, so," Carlisle looked at Dumbledore "Yes, thank you."

**Please review or I'll get tired of writing.**


	3. Far too quick lessons

**I truly hope that you like my story, please, review this chapter.**

Dumbledore left. He said he would go get the teachers. We were still in the great hall.

"Okay Alice. Tell us what's going on in the future!" Edward grumbled.

Alice smiled. "It's going to be sunny today and a thunderstorm will hit the castle in 20 days." It caught my dear Emmett's interest immediately and he wanted to know for how long it would take and he started consider the teams. With a smile on her lips, Alice started debate anything but what Edward wanted to discuss. I couldn't help smiling too while commenting Emmett's unfair teams.

After half an hour the stars disappeared from the ceiling and Dumbledore came back, but not alone.

"Good news – the teachers are willing to teach you magic. This is professor McGonagall and professor Binns, the teachers in Transfiguration and History of Magic." Dumbledore said. The woman had a stern face, glasses, black hair and green robes. The man was transparent and white. I couldn't believe it! He was a ghost!

First lesson was transfiguration. She mentioned a lot of thing in one minute and then gave us some spells and then we all had to turn some needle into a match. We hurried through the lesson and in the end we all had turned everything she gave us into something else. We knew what a switching spell was, and we were able to tell what an animagus was. It was so weird; we had never had a quicker lesson ever. While they educated us in their subjects, they filled us with information about the wizard's culture. We had our own clothes (we decided that American wizards were more relaxed about uniforms).

On the other side – Binns made History of Magic to the slowest and most boring lesson I had ever been through. I would wish that I could sleep. All the stuff about rebellions and wars were easily the most boring subjects ever. There were things about famous people and thins about other countries and then again wars and rebellions. Even though we didn't have to take notes there was a lot of stuff to remember.

History of Magic had taken two days and we never stopped, because none of us needed anything, no rest, no food, nothing. We just sat down and listened.

When it was over, it rained. Dumbledore came with two new teachers: Professor Sprout in Herbology and professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Sprout moved quickly over all subject in herbology. "You can act like you only know how to do things in theory, 'because, apparently, we don't have time for that." In the end, we knew everything about Bobutubes, **Abyssinian Shrivelfigs, Devil Snares, Flitterblooms, Mandrakes and venomous Tentaculas. It was very interesting, but not even to compare with the next lesson.**

"**Ehm," Hagrid said like if he was very nevous. Was it us that made him that way? "I thought that you might be interested in dragons. There's a lot of species…" We didn't get to see one, but I could almost imagine the flames when he was finished. We saw the hippogriffs and the thestrals. They were kind of funny, because we all could see them – we had all seen someone die. Even Bella – she had seen Victoria and herself. **

**Hagrid continued: "Let me tell you about unicorns. They are the most beautiful and pure creatures in this world. They are powerful. To kill one of them is the most horrible crime. Even worse than killing a human." **

**We had all smiled at that until we saw his serious face. He meant it. "We use the horn, the hair and the skin anyway. Some of the hair fall off and can be found by people in forests. They are so white that they make snow look grey and the foal's skin is gold. It turns silver after two years." He said, that if we just read our books, we'd have a head start.**

**There became a pattern – about 1½ day for each subject and we had 13 subjects or rather 19½ days work none stop. Heavy clouds were hanging in the horizon – threatening about the thunder, but I almost begged for it to hurry up. We hunted two time in that time, so added up; 20 days.**

There were good subject and boring subjects, but it was the potion professor, that was the winner of my `disgust-list´. He managed to make us all hate him in 2 seconds. He clearly didn't like to have a short holyday and he made sure that we'd wish he weren't there. The subject was still interesting, so we listened to him without complaining.

There was two days until the 1st of September and we had our game tonight. For fun we asked the teachers to watch. We did not expect them to, because of the rain, but they actually came!

W split up into two; Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper and me. Alice got to be on both teams – throwing the ball.

Thunder lasted all night and my team won. Of cause. When it was over, some of the teachers clapped. We decided to hunt before the humans came to school.

We didn't hunt in the forbidden forest, but in a muggle forest a few miles away from the school. I got tree deer and a fox.

Tomorrow night would be our big day. We were going to act as wizards and I felt that we would succeed in our act. There was something that tricked my mind; it would end up with us on the run.

**Reviews please, I hate to know that you read my story, but not telling me what you think. It's not fun you know!**


	4. School begins

**Hope you like it. Good or bad, please, review. I would really like to know what you al think.**

Our own tower. We hadn't been there much and I hadn't noticed it really. For humans it was probably fairly cold, but we didn't feel it. It had armchairs, a round table, a chessboard, 5 doors that let to individual room for the couples, windows and the walls were purple and white. Why was everything purple today? And it was not just the walls.

Everything was set up for tonight. We were supposed to enter the Great Hall before the dinner (Dumbledore had done some magic, so that we ate illusions of food). Carlisle and Esme in the front, Rennesmee just behind them and the rest of us lining up after them. Alice and I had argued our clothes and it ended up being a uniform anyway, or sort of.

We were all wearing purple. Purple necklace, purple dresses, purple tuxedoes, purple shoes, purple, purple, purple! Alice had even decided to have purple stripes in her hair! Rennesmee was _so _cute in her dress and the blush on her cheeks when Jacob whistled at her made her the most perfect creature ever!

Jacob and Rennesmee came to the school just this morning and the dog did definitely not look good purple. He couldn't come anyway and that was good. He seemed to have got a lot of new blonde jokes from the Amazons. He had bought a house in the nearest town, which was full of wizards. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin anything.

I was doing my hair for tonight and considered if I should put a purple or a white flower in my hair. Everything was purple, so I decided that we should all wear something white. I laid the purple aside on the table and then I heard Alice:

"NO! You did _not just_ decide that!" Alice screamed. I shrugged. Can't have anything for myself.

"Why not? They fit today. I mean just socks or a white rose in the hair, how bad can it be?" I defended.

"It's not the white, I see your point, but you should have decided that a little earlier! Now I need a white stripe in my hair and I just got my clothes to sit perfectly!" she cried and hurried for the bathroom, pushing Jasper away from the door.

Yeah, that's Alice. Emmett put on a white shirt under the tuxedo and the rest of the boys followed quickly. I carefully placed the white rose in my hair and went gracefully to Bella's room with another one. Esme sneaked a white, wide hat out from her suitcase and placed the purple rose that still lay on the table, and placed it in the hat ribbon.

We had all gala clothes on, long, purple dresses (as _almost_ everything), and tuxedoes.

"You are thinking way too much about clothes, Rosalie." Edward murmured. He was right, I should think about the night instead.

I had studied our `old´ school in America. I didn't want lack of knowledge to be the one to ruin our school year. Hey, I had started to want to stay! We walked down the corridors, joking about the thoughts the poor students would think when we entered the Great Hall. Edward didn't laugh and Jasper seemed to concentrate on calming everybody down.

We could hear when the students got silence. Edward finally seemed to relax a bit and Emmett flashed me a huge smile. This was it. I kissed my man.

Dumbledore said something like: "Welcome or welcome back to Hogwarts. Before we start eating, I want to introduce some visitors." Everyone got silence and couldn't help but smile. Jasper seemed to concentrate very hard now.

"They come from a school in America and they will stay until the end of the school year. Please, welcome them in your classes and houses though they won't get sorted." The mumbling was very loud, but it quickly silenced as the door opened.

We entered. No one was breathing! Ha, sometimes it's good to be a vampire. _No way! We're living among uniforms! Simple black robes, hopeless! This year is going to be awful._ Edward stared at me with an evil glare.

"Dumbledore, my dear friend! Thanks for having us. I think my students will learn a lot of new things this year, At least more than the other years." Carlisle greeted and hurried for the seat on the right side of Dumbledore. Esme followed.

Edward pointed a seat out for Rennesmee at the Gryffindor table and lead Bella towards the Hufflepuff table. Alice was quick and hurried towards the Ravenclaw table. Of cause Jasper followed her without a word. Hmf! Guess we had no choice. Emmett hadn't got it so I was the one to lead him towards the Slytherin table. Everybody was dumb, but I didn't mind as much as Emmett.

"Are you guys dumb or just tired of the long tour?" he grinned and took apple. The food had appeared and no one had even noticed. I laughed and he held the apple up to my mouth. I took a bite and I could see that the apple had change, you could see, that my teeth's in it. I couldn't taste anything, not even feel that I had something in my mouth, but chewed anyway. Hay, this is fun! Emmett got potatoes and sauce. I just took some fruit.

"So where do you come from in America?" Wow, a brave boy. I concentrated on the pear in my hands. I turned it around in my hands as fast as a human should be able to.

"What do you know about America? Hmm...The school is in Siuslaw National Forest, west from Eugene, west of North America." Emmett told them smiling and laid an arm around my shoulders. That was good. None of those human fools would flirt with me as long as I had my monkey man. The boy seemed to get that, but he faced me anyway when he spoke again.

"Which class are you going to be in? I'm in 7. year. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I smiled and Emmett laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco amused. All the other students at the table listened and he finely faced Emmett.

"Haven't you realised, that the way you introduce your name, is famous?" Emmett delighted "My name is Bond, James Bond." He made an accurate copy of a true James Bond and I laughed.

"No I haven't." Not? Weird.

"Well that's even more fun. It's an English movie!" Emmett chuckled. He was about to take a fifth plateful food, so I stopped him.

"Emm, James? Where are you sleeping tonight?" It was some girl Funny; they thought Emmett's name was James.

"No, his name is Emmett Cullen. My name is Rosalie Hale and we're living in the West Tower. And you are?" my voice was a little snappy, but it worked the way it should.

"Pansy Parkinson." She mumbled. She wasn't going to say anymore that night.

"So what's your school called?" Malfoy took the focus again.

"Siuslaw Magic School." Emmett said immediately. Apparently, I was not the only one to do my background. "Can we see your common room?"

"I don't think so. Only a Slytherin can enter our common room." Another boy said doubtful.

"Oh yeah, that's right, are you mudbloods?" Malfoy asked. Mudbloods? We didn't have muddy blood. We had no blood on our clothes. `mudblood´ must mean something else.

"No," Emmett said "we're animalbloods." I laughed, but my eyes spoke their clear words at Emmett. Emmett and some of the human fools laughed too.

"Isn't it a _muggle_ dress you wear?" Pansy asked. Apparently she had forgotten.

"It's a perfect dress." I snapped "It's the newest fashion I America and I'm sorry for you to wear uniforms, our school is way more relaxed about clothes. We wear _muggle_ clothes, because robes are so monotonous, boring, plane and a proof of poverty. This dress costs 250 galleons, which is more than you can afford for a dress." The poor girl got all white and looked at the food.

I started turning around the pear again, while I listened to Emmett talking about the `gossip´ on our school. Actually there was no gossip, because we hadn't been there, but it made our faked story stronger.

Finally the food disappeared and Dumbledore said, we all should go to bed, so we could be ready for tomorrow. Emmett got up quickly. And he was just to take me by the arm and lead toward our tower.

"It was rather fun tonight. I made sure none of the slytherins will flirt with me." I told Alice when we all were back in our tower.

"Yeah, the ravenclaws were nice." Jasper said while kissing Alice.

"It was like a dream! And they asked whether I was a veela." Nessie smirked at me. She seemed tired though and after a few moments, she was sleeping.

Emmett and I disappeared into our room.

**Review, please. It makes me happy and a happy me makes another chapter.**


	5. First day

Written by Corinna Due Gitz

**I decided to write this story because I found the solution (inside the structures that J. K. Rowling and S. Meyer have established) for Rosalie.**

Chapter V

"I have an idea." Alice stated just before we entered The Great Hall. "We should shift places every week. Next week Jasper and I will sit with the slytherins, Rennesmee with the hufflepuffs, Edward, Bella at the Ravenclaw Table and Emmett and Rosalie at the Gryffindor Table." She gave me a look that said: _I'm doing this_ _for you,_ _so don't_ _you dare_ _disagree!_

"That seems fair." I said quickly, though I didn't really understand the reason. She seemed to approve it. We all agreed - it was Alice, we'd almost do anything the way Alice wanted it, when it came to the future and arrangements. Irrespective of Alice's reasons, I already looked forward to get away from Parkinson and Malfoy.

When Emmett and I sat at the table, Snape walked along the table and handed the students timetables. When he got to us, it looked like he ate a lemon or something very bitter. "Professor?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Hale, McCarty, you'll follow the slytherin students schedule." He handed us the schedules and was about to walk away when he stopped dead. "You'll need to talk to your _headmaster_ about books and other materiel that you'll need." Apparently Snape hated Carlisle already.

We got up and Carlisle waved us up to the teachers table. "You'll need books and that sort of things." It was Dumbledore who talked. "The things will be in your tower, so go get it before your first lesson start." He smiled and sent us away.

"Where are you having your first lesson?" Bella asked me. We were standing in the Entrance Hall and I hadn't got to see my timetable yet, so we just shifted to look at each other's schedule. Bella and Edward were supposed to be following the Hufflepuff students around which meant; History of Magic and Arithmancy with Ravenclaw, both double lessons, and in the end; Transfiguration and Astronomy with Gryffindor students. I looked it quickly through, I wouldn't need to see it again. Emmett and I would only have one lesson with Edward and Bella; Divination at Monday. I got my own back, quickly remembering it and shifted it with Alice's. She and Jasper were following the Ravenclaw students around and were also having History of Magic and Arithmancy in the first lessons.

"What about the deal we just made about switching tables every week?" Edward asked.

"Easy; we just keep our own timetables and don't change that part." Alice answered, not looking up from my timetable. "Okay, boys, you get the books. Nessie, can I see your timetable?"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"They all complain about having lessons with the Slytherin students. They asked why you and Emmett were sitting at the Slytherin Table."

"Who are `they´?"

"The gryffindors."

"Well, you can tell them, that I won't be there for long. They thought my dress was disgusting and I'll have my revenge for that." I smirked.

"Okay, you'll have to go now or you'll be late for potion, Rosalie. Renesmee, I already have your books, here, and follow the other Gryffindor students in your year. When you are free, you can go outside and finish the tons of homework you'll have or you can do whatever your classmates do. See you later." Then she dragged Bella towards the stairs.

I whirled around and hurried down in the dungeons. Slytherin and Gryffindor students were lined up outside the classroom, or at least they tried to. Malfoy and a read haired boy from Gryffindor (this boy was trying to free himself from a black haired boy and a girl with a big, curled, brown hair) were arguing. Behind Malfoy stood two boys from Slytherin and they seemed to be Malfoys bodyguards.

"Don't bother Ron, it's not worth it." The Gryffindor girl shrieked, still trying to hold his hands.

"Oh, come on Weasley, let's see some more snails coming out of your mouth, bloodtraitors deserve that." Malfoy mocked and the bodyguards laughed. `Ron´ got all read in the face and tried even harder to get his arms free, while mumbling: "Let go of me, I don't need a stick to give him a bloody nose."

"What is going on here?" Emmett said loudly. He had appeared behind me and handed me the bag with books. I could have laughed of what I saw, and I almost did. They were all frozen. No one moved, no one breathed and everyone looked at us. Poor humans. "Wow, I guess you actually _are_ deaf." My man smirked.

Then Snape appeared from the door. "Get inside." He hissed and the students hurried into the room.

On a blackboard behind his disk he had written the orders:

"1: Split into groups, five in each.

2: Create the potions on page 123, 145, 148 & 400.

3: In 3 hours, you'll all take a sample from each potion and leave it on my disk with name.

4: Homework; study for page 105-122."

Groups of five? Well it made sense if we had all in all four pages to do! It would make five or six potions!

"Not you three, Potter, Weasley; in group with McCarty, Hale and Parkinson. Let's see how you do without Granger to whisper in your ears." The groups could have been worse. Potter was the boy with black hair from the argument. Pansy had the same look on her face as Snape had this morning when they came over. The Gryffindor boys too! I wonder why...

I opened my book. We had seven potions to do. "Come on, three hours is not much for seven potions! Emmett, get me some asphodel, ginger, peppermint, scarab beetles, armadillo bile, knotgrass, wormwood, salamander eyes, snake eyes, runespoor eggs and doxy eggs. You two, fire under all cauldrons, Pansy, get a weight." I ordered. I took a pen and some paper and copied the recipes by hand. When Emmet came back I handed a random recipe to everybody.

"Harry, this one will take more than three hours. It takes three hours just in the cauldron, how are we supposed to fix the ingredients in no time?" Ron whispered hopelessly to Potter.

Mine would take two hours, so Í just snapped his out of his hand and handed him mine. "Please just finish something." My voice, icy. I didn't wait to see his reaction; I just started on my recipe as fast as it was humans aloud.

And that's how my first lesson with the gryffindors started. We finished in time. Ron's got all wrong halfway, so he started over, but he at least finished in time. Pansy said scornful words to Harry and kept repeating threats to Ron. Emmett never got the answer of his question from outside the classroom. Sadly - it might have an interesting answer.

History of Magic was also with Gryffindor, but here, there were no threads or mocking. They all simply fell asleep! Oh, one exception; the brown haired girl from Gryffindor, Granger, was awake and wrote notes. Sometimes she pushed some of her classmates awake, so they could write their own notes. It was a boring lesson, so while some of my brain concentrated on writing notes (notes I would never need), my mind remembered when _I_ was human and _I_ could sleep a whole lesson away. Once, I had eyes like violets and a friend called Vera. Once, food tasted good and... and I was human. Maybe magic could help us turning back to human... Well, it was worth studying, even though I did not dare to actually believe in it.

Alice and Jasper was waiting for us outside Divination. Alice seemed to be very excited.

"Do you know what's wrong between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's N.E.W.T. students?" Emmett asked Jasper, but of cause, Alice answered: "They just don't like each other. It's those students that always win the tournaments. Qudditch, the House Cup, everything. They fight passionately about winning. They are not nice to each other at all and doomed be those who are weak and tries to interfere. Not because the other houses are weak, but some of the most powerful witches and wizards were in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Even some of the heads of the houses has fought dirty in the past. It seems to be a tradition that they don't like each other. The Slytherin students are cruel and very nasty. None of the other houses like the slytherins very much." She informed quickly and as she ended her speech; the last students had disappeared into the classroom.

We were supposed to fall into a trauma and tell everybody what we saw. She was a fake, but Alice listened to her and commented differences and similarities to us: "Wow, what she's teaching is prophecies, those that cannot be changed and will happen. Hey, that's not true; Padma's grandmother won't die in any near future. She's just sick in a few days!" And so on.

In the end of the lesson, I was sure that I didn't like the professor.

I had hoped that it was the last lesson, but I knew that Transfiguration was left.

Transfiguration was over in a rush. The poor slytherins and ravenclaws couldn't keep up with McGonagall. They fought hard to follow her stream of words. Professor McGonagall dashed off whatever information she had, while writing homework and things to do during the lesson. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I had no problems with keeping up. For once, we didn't have to slow down for human's sake.

Apparently, we had to change our selves into furniture. Emmett and I tried the best we had learned, but how could a simple spell change a vampire? It was kind of ironic. We could change other things into different things, but when it came to ourselves, nothing happened. McGonagall was very unhappy with us. How could we possible pass the N.E.W.T.'s if we couldn't even change ourselves? But I looked at the bright side: if _we_ couldn't change ourselves, then how could others? That was at least an advantage in a fight.

"So how was your first day?" I asked Nessie as we finely were settled in the couches in our tower.

"Good. I got to be with my classmates the whole afternoon outside on the lawn. We were having very much fun. Did you have your revenge?"

I smiled widely and shook my head. "There was nothing good enough today. And I'll have to think about a decent vengeance. Have you done your homework?"

"Yes. I just need to read my notes through for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin is very nice, though he smelled bad." Smelled bad? That couldn't be good. I reached out for her hand and she grasped it. A shabby man showed up in my mind. His closes was tattered and he looked like he needed a good night's sleep. How could it be, that we weren't taught by him in the summer holiday? I remembered that we were being educated by Dumbledore himself.

"I thought, it was professor Dumbledore, who taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Emmett said.

After I sent Nessie in bed, we hadn't much time for our beloved ones. Everybody had homework to do. The pages for potion were taking exceptionally long. Apparently, there were no potions on these pages. There were just theories from earlier school years. Bella and Edward weren't here yet. They still had Astronomy. I was thirsty. When did I have a proper trip to the forest? About five days ago.

It was Friday tomorrow. There wouldn't be much time to visit the library, but I had a goal now: to find a way to become human again. I admit that when we can't even camouflage ourselves as furniture, the chance of turning into human fell drastic, but I believe that _something_ must work. If not a spell, maybe a potion.

**Okay, dear readers. Sorry for taking so long, but I have something for you. **

**Here is the deal: **_**THE ONE WHO CAN GUESS, HOW SHE WILL TURN HUMAN, GETS TO READ THE CHAPTER WHERE SHE FINDS OUT 2 DAYS BEFORE EVERYBODY ELSE**_**. **

**I won't tell who is right before the chapter is ready, so everybody has the chance to guess.**

Now Never


	6. Revenge

Chapter VI

**I am not sorry I took a ... vacation. I think it did me good. I **_**am**_** however sorry for not telling you guys that I was going to take a break and to be honest I did not expect it to be so long. I've been avoiding writing – writersblock is it not?**

**I had a hard time coming up with a suitable revenge – which has been extremely annoying. When I came up with a proper revenge and had it written down I decided I didn't like my writing skills and decided to lay low. Anyways I think I'll try an continue now...**

The next day at breakfast I had to be dragged to the Slytherin Table. I was not going to sit among those silky snobs. Emmett was annoyingly strong sometimes. It was raining today and the drops stopped only five meters above us; just disappearing. Malfoy sat in the other end of the table creating a bad reputation for me. I wondered if it bothered me. Would it do me anything bad? That was when he said something he should not have said.

"Look at her clothes today; they look as if she has been having a bath in mugglemud. Typically signs of poverty and mudblooded Muggles."

Without even thinking I rose from my seat, but Emmett stopped me whispering, that I couldn't hear if I were human. I almost trembled as I sat down again. Malfoy was as good as dead. The next lesson would be Defence Against the Dark Arts which would give me plenty of time to come up with the perfect revenge. Afterwards we were going to have Herbology with the ravenclaws and at last Muggle Studies with hufflepuff, Edward and Bella.

The subject was taught on the first floor and it would be with the gryffindor's. As soon as the shabby man let us into the class I smelled how bad it actually stank. It wasn't like with the dog, but more like sour, old, rotten and wet clothes. I wrinkle my nose and swept on a seat in the back with Emmett right behind me. I think he wrinkled his nose too, but else he did not seem to be surprised.

"Most of you will remember me from five years ago, when I taught you in your 3rd year at Hogwarts, but to newcomers: My name I professor Lupin. Today we will learn about Sphinxes. Can anyone tell me what they look like?" he said when everybody had sat down brought out their books.

The brown-haired girl's hand stroke into the air so quickly, that I did not find humanly possible. At least _I_ would not have done it that quick. Lupin pointed at her.

"Miss Granger?"

"Like the Egypt statue `the Sphinx´ it is has a lion's body and a woman's head."

Lupin kept going about it and told everything about sphinxes. I did not really listen because I thought of an appropriate revenge. It stroke like lightning down in my thoughts as I got the idea. I smirked as I planned coming event. When we were dismissed from class, Alice was already waiting in The Great Hall just to tell me she would wish she could get to see my revenge. Alice had to leave quickly though, because she had other lessons to attend. Emmett and I followed the ravenclaws and slytherins outside the castle and ran to the greenhouses. I was almost tempted to get my revenge just then because I walk almost beside Malfoy. But it would have been a stupid action because Professor Sprout would be waiting for us and there were too many people watching.

We finely got a practical lesson in. We were split into pairs; Emmett got to work with another boy, which was his luck, while I was ordered to work with Malfoy. It was probably not easy to tell which one of us were the most displeased about it; Malfoy or I. The task was to get some seed from some razor maniac human eating plant. Emmett looked as if he had got an early Christmas present and the slytherin boy beside looked like he would do anything but getting near the plant. The plants were one meter high and looked like green bottom-up squids except each arm had as many razorblades as a cactus has needles. It even had a real squids mouth with more than three layers of sharp teethes and the seed we were supposed to get was by the root of the plant but a coating of hard skin wrapped it in so we would have to force it open when we got near. I looked calmly at it, thinking of how to get the seed without revealing my vampirism. I found my wand and considered a stunning spell, but realised that we would not be able to open the layer around the seed while it was stunned.

"The blades are poisonous and though I have antidote right here I do not want to spend it. Work together," said professor Sprout. "We do not want blood in this greenhouse where bloodthirsty but for now sleeping threats could wake up." She did not mention Emmett and me, but I got the feeling; we also were a part of the sleeping threats.

I turned to Malfoy and wanted to tell him to stay out of my way, but he beat me to it.

"Stay away, girl, I don't need you to get in my way," he gloated and stepped forward. I smiled proudly and stepped to the side. If he wanted to get slashed into pieces I would not stop him.

He stepped forward and whispered: "Incarcerous"

It was probably not meant for my ears to hear, but I did and I knew it would not work. Thin strong ropes came out of nowhere binding the arms together above it. He ran quickly to its root and made some slicing spell to cut the coating open. I was thinking of warning him when he took them, because he did not notice that the ropes were starting to break. When he had three seeds he stood up and in that moment the ropes broke.

I took my time to get my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the plant. I said my spell millimetres before the blades cut him.

"Impedimenta," I said and the first blade touched him, but still when it did, he had time to duck away from the rest of the blades and crawl away from the plant. The jinx had worked and the plant barely moved. Professor Sprout was by his side immediately giving him the antidote. I stood a little away from them and she told me I had done well when she left.

"I didn't need your help," he growled as he got back on his feet.

"Sure you didn't," I said carelessly and turned to watch Emmett having fun jumping around distracting their plant while the little boy tried to get near the plant without getting noticed.

"_I_ got the seeds all by myself," Malfoy muttered.

_Yes, you did and you didn't even get the slightest scratch_, I thought sarcastically and ignored him for the rest of the lesson. I would have my revenge when Sprout was out of sight.

At the end of the lesson the professor gave us a scroll essay and about 150 pages to read for Friday as homework. All the students moaned and babbled about having all sorts of things to do, but Sprout gave them a stern glare and snapped that they could just not take her subject if they found it unworthy their time. When we left the greenhouse it had stopped raining, but the puddles were still there. The hufflepuffs and Edward and Bella were walking towards Hagrid's cabin where Care of Magical Creatures were taught, so there would only be slytherins to see my revenge. I got up beside Malfoy right next to a puddle. I pushed him lightly, but it was enough to make him stumble right into it. He got mud all over him and even the slythrins laughed.

"Look at his clothes today; they look as if he has been having a bath in mugglemud," I quoted acidly as he tried to stand up from the slithery puddle. "Typically signs of poverty and mudblooded Muggles."

Everybody went silent. They had laughed, but now they looked guilty. I knew there were no teachers in sight, and therefore they must have felt guilty because they too had been talking behind my back. They had all heard what Malfoy said that morning and knew I could not possibly know.

Emmett came up beside me and we left them standing there. I smiled brightly and gave Emmett a deep kiss.

In the last lesson, Muggle Studies, we were the only from the slytherintable. None of the slytherins were there and there were only two students from Gryffindor. It was a boring subject and we had not had it in the summer because we probably knew more about the subject than the teacher. I think it would have been a cosy lesson if we had not been there: I mean, we always make people feel uncomfortable and I remembered suddenly, that we had not been hunting since our last night before the welcoming party which was three nights ago. Rennesmee could not come tonight because she had Astronomy, but the rest of us had the night off (though there was quite a lot of homework to do). I whispered lowly my plan for Emmett, who became really excited and had a hard time sitting still the rest of the lesson.

"Miss Hale," the teacher interrupted my thoughts. "What would you say, is the biggest invention the Muggles has ever made?"

Ups. Apparently I had not looked very attentive, but I quickly thought of all the inventions and picked one out.

"I'd say it's probably the camera, because it has made them more distant to the magical world. At first, it was a certain proof of the thing they took a picture of, but now they have made it unreliable, because it now is possible for them to change it, and yet it still looks real. They don't trust it even if it was real."

"And what do you think would make them believe?"

"Well," as I considered it. "Sane people would only trust their own eyes, while drugged people or slightly insane people would not even believe their eyes. It also depend on the person; they can just be naive and believe whatever you tell them or not." Fortunately, she moved on after that and did not ask me again.

When we finally got to break, Alice had told the others of my idea of going hunting. Sure Bella and Edward had another lesson before we could leave, but we did not mind, because we could do our homework while waiting. And we also had to go to dinner like the humans.

I have to admit that my revenge was not even the slightest bittersweet. I honestly expected it to be – even if just some, but none of the slitherins connected anything related to me with anything detestable and facts was that I could enjoy my fake meal sitting opposite Emmett. Rumours swirled along the other tables that Malfoy had been seen covered with mud returning from the greenhouses, but none of the slitherins had added to the rumour mill.

**I don't know if I'll be writing more any time soon. I think there'll be a jump in time in next chapter. **

**There was no one who guessed my plan for Rosalie, and I don't think I'll be giving anyone the reward from now on – anyone who has not yet guessed is too late now.**


End file.
